The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP09102’. ‘KLEDP09102’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in June 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female carnation plant, ‘DCP 03 010’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male carnation plant, ‘DCP 03 212’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in July 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately seven to eight generations. ‘KLEDP09102’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEDP09102’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.